Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon : Team Techno
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: Dreaming like any other pokemon , A buizel known as Sorey is determined to join a guild. Finally able to make his wish come true , he sets out on his journey , one of which he will never forget. Careful this lemon can be VERY descriptive.(M/M) (M/F)
1. The Recruitment!

Nikko : A Riolu

Cayde : A Zangoose

Serah : A Braixen

Sorey : A Buizel

One day in the peaceful forest village of forerest. A Buizel awakes just like any other Pokémon to start his day.

~Sorey's P.O.V~

"Today's gonna be the day I just know it." After all this time , I think ,I finally gathered the courage to tell my dad that I'll be leaving to join a guild named Infinity. I know i'm only sixteen and all , and that I'm not all that strong and all ,but this has been my dream ever since I was rescued by a team from a mystery dungeon I somehow wondered into when I was little. "Your breakfast is ready. Sorey , are you up yet?" My dad , A adult Floatzel , called from downstairs in the kitchen. "Y-yeah , I'll be down in a few." I yelled back from on my bed. I quickly jumped from my bed , knocking my Riolu plush on the floor and ran to the door , but was suddenly stopped."Agh, Wait a minute. I really gotta pee." I said , turning around and taking flight to the bathroom , which is connected to my room , once I finished draining my load , I ran down stairs from my room ,and hugged my dad tightly , all before joining him at the kitchen table for breakfast.

A few minutes pass , and I began to get this weird feeling in my body.(Oh man , I feel like my heart's gonna explode from anxiety...I don't...think I...can...come I had so much courage this morning.) In an instant I fell into a cold sweat to the sound of my father saying"What's up , Sorey , you look extremely nervous?" "Agh-Da-d(I honestly couldn't stop shaking.)It's...ju-just that. ''I stuttered "Take your time , Sorey." he said. I really don't know how to say this to him...but here goes.. "D-ad , Umm...I'm going to be leaving later today...to…follow my dream of being in a guild with a team."

Oh my gosh , I literally just said it to him , I feel like i'm gonna pass out. I can feel the sweat on my face grow even colder than it already was."WHAT?(Just so you know ,I can completely feel the anger in his voice, and because of it tears slowly began to roll down my face.) SOREY ,YOU'RE ONLY SIXTEEN , WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD DECIDE SOMETHING LIKE THAT ON YOUR OWN." He yelled. I guess he's right...maybe I'm...just too young…"No, Dad i'm in control of my life. You can't suppress my dreams by keeping me here fo-forever." a feeling in my stomach had suddenly arose it was weird I could butterflies fluttering around in there ,in addition to that , the lower half of my body hurt and I began to hear a sound...a sound that echoed from within. Could it have been my heart?

"Sorey , look at me." my dad said , reaching over the table and placing his paw in front of me. My hearts never felt like this before...I slowly began to look up and noticed my father's paw. I trailed it all the way back up to his eyes , which were deadlocked on me. "Sorey...be safe ( Wagah ,he's kidding~Sniffle~right?) I love you Sorey and for that I only want you to be happy , so if you want to go off and join a guild~Exhales deeply~ I won't stop you." He's dead serious...isn't he? "D-ad , th-thank you so much." Completely overwhelmed with excitement I jumped over the kitchen table and tackled my father. "Agh , Sorey , was it really necessary to tackle me." He said with swirls in his eyes." "ah , sorry dad." I quickly climbed of him and ran up to my room to start packing.

(This is gonna be so awesome , I can't wait to join the Infinity Guild , and actually be apart of a team , traveling through countless dungeons, helping out Pokémon in need , and even being rewarded for it.) "This is gonna be amazing...Huh , Nikko." I froze , staring at my Riolu plush doll laying upside down on floor against my bed. (No way , I'll be joining a guild soon , what would I look like sleeping with a teddy bear.) I turned and continued packing my things in my backpack. While I was doing that my dad walked into my room holding a small box. " Sorey , I have something for you.(Wonder what that is?) I wanted to give this to you when you were older ,but...now seems like the right time. I stopped packing and moved over to him. " A dear friend of my named Spencer made this for you(I should have known)." He said , removing the top from the box. (Amazing!) Inside was a blue transparent-like armband with sphere of glowing water in the center.

"This is a very powerful item. It can do so many unbelievable thing. Sorey , please don't use it for bad intentions." He then closed the box and handed it to me. (Why would he give me such a dangerous item...ya'know what it doesn't matter, cause I'm a good boy and would never resort to evil.) "Thanks, Dad." "Now , listen ,Sorey. With great power comes great responsibility." (I swear I've heard that from somewhere.) "Ok ok , dad I know...just go I have to finish packing." he then left and closed the door behind him. (Now, lets see…I have three of each status recovery berries and Health recovery berries…Apples , Orbs , and other stuff , including money , all checked. " I'm finally ready." (The Infinity Guild is just north of here , that's just beyond luminous forest in Zefera town.) "If I leave now, I should be able to make it their by noon...Well then it's about that time~Smiling~goodbye Nikko.

I then grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs. "Sorey , I assume you're ready to go now?" My dad said turning from the kitchen sink. "Yeah , I'm ready." Dad , then walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug. "Dad , I'm going to miss you so much." ( Trying to these tears back is starting to become impossible.) "Sorey , I'm going to miss you even more. Don't forget to write me , and please come visit me sometime with your new friends." He said trying his hardest not to cry. "I promise , I will." Dad ,then released me from his hug. I stared at him for a bit before leaving the house and walking towards luminous forest. ( It's a good thing I know some secret short cuts.) "~Giggling~ Infinity Guild , HERE I COME!

[The Infinity Guild : It is located near a cliff facing Zefera town's beach. Its is a place where Pokémon , gather together , form teams , and take on the request of Pokémon in need. The guild has its own living quarters that can fit a maximum of three Pokémon in it. The rooms are mostly wood , this is mainly to keep the feel of nature around. The Guild master is...well let's not say just yet.]

~Meanwhile at Infinity. A Riolu emerges from the bathroom of his room~

Nikko's P.O.V

"That shower was so boring." I said drying the fur on my head with a towel ( I would have loved some company.)"...I wish big brother was still here with me...Aggg , that jerk. Big brother , Why'd did you you leave me here and join another guild." Suddenly I heard knocking at the door and a familiar voice say. ?" Nikko , are you up yet?" (Huh , that sounds like Serah.) "Yeah , I'm up...just give me moment." I said , walking towards the door to open it. "~Smiling~Good morning , Nikko." Serah , a beautiful braixen with a pink ribbon on her chest , and nicely groomed fur, said entering my room. "Morning , Serah...have you decided what kind of request we're gonna do today." "Not exactly…you see I really don't want to go too far from the guild today." (I wonder what could be up , she usually always picks jobs that go pretty far from the guild.) "Why what's wrong?" I said tossing the towel on my bed.

"Well...I've been thinking(She then took a seat on the spare bed.) Having just the two of us in a team isn't going to cut it...we need more members , that way we could take on request with better rewards , and maybe even a stronger challenge." "Whoawhoawhoa , let me get this straight , you basically want a bigger team so we can do more things ,right?" I said walking over to my night table to retrieve my Flame looplet.

"Yes , that's exactly what I'm trying to say." "Well , you're the team leader , what you say goes." I said, patting her on the shoulder. She suddenly jumped up with excitement. "You're right , Nikko.(ahhha , that was quick.) Our mission for today is to find two new members for our team." Serah said , pointing her wand up in the air. Suddenly , both our stomachs began to growl."ahha~Scratching head~ can we do that after breakfast."I said"~Giggling~ Sure thing , let's go." she said , pulling me through the somewhat crowded hallway ,to the dining hall, where breakfast was being served , with a huge smile on her face.

A few minutes after we picked up our breakfast , we found our way to our usual wooden table over by the window. "Nikko , I think I know who'd be perfect to have on our team... (What! Already.)...Cayde , just look at him he's lonely over there by himself , what do you think Nikko?." (Personality , I think you're crazy for considering a Pokémon who I NEVER get along with.) I quickly glanced at him , and found that he was doing the same to me.~Cayde stands from his seat and exits the dining hall~"But Sseerraahhh him, he doesn't even like me."

I said "it'll be fine , Nikko. I already talked to him about it telepathically." (That was quick.) "So what did he say?" I asked frantically standing , and slamming my hands on the table, staring at her ominously. "Geez , for a Pokémon that doesn't like another you're pretty excited." She said ,staring at me with a raised eyebrow. (What the what!) "NO , I just wanted to know if he was going to be on my team or not." I frantically said. (Geez , it's not like I like the guy or anything~Blushing~)

"Ahem , you mean MY team , don't forget who's the leader here , baka." (Dddaaammmnnn iiitttt , she stalling.) "Uuggh , fine Serah , I'm sorry please forgive me." I said calmly sitting back down in my seat. "Good...He said he'll join (Noooooo) only if you lose to him in a battle." She said. ( WWWHHHAAATTT.) "Time out, let me get this straight , so basically you're saying if I beat him in a battle he won't join." He quickly nodded her head saying. "Exactly."

"~Exhales~ Well then , it looks like I'm have gotta' beat him down" (Oh wait , what about the whole getting new members thing.) She turned her head to the window with a smile saying "Actually." "Wait , let me guess , you want me to throw the match , don't you?" "Exactly!" She said ,pointing her wand at my face. (I swear the things I do for this girls.) "Fine , I'll throw the stupid match , but I'm not gonna make it easy for him." I said quickly eating my breakfast. "Thanks Nikko , you're the best!" She said , sticking her wand back in her tail and eating her breakfast.

After we finished we headed outside to the guild's plaza.

[The Infinity Guild Plaza is essentially a gathering place for the guild members located just outside the guild doors. In the center of the plaza is a large totem that stands as tall as the guild itself , inscribed on it are the rules of the guild. The breaking of a guild rule results in banishment , Moreover the plaza is where some teams undergo recruitment and where others separate to call it a day. Don't get this confused with the grand hall ok.]

"Ok , Serah what do we do next?" I asked , opening the guild's front door and walking out into the plaza somewhat filled plaza with her. "First , we need to go find Cyade so you two can have that battle." She said smiling , while slowly closing her eyes. (I wonder what she's doing.) "H-" "Hold up , I'm gonna try and find Cyade." She said interrupting me. (Geez , you could have at least told me before you did it jerk.)

"I found him! He's at the city's shore , chilling at the beach." She said opening her eyes and grabbing my arm. "Serah , before we do just know I'm only doing doing this for the sake of the team , nothing else." I said ,making quick eye contact with her. (I hope that shook off any suspension.) "Nikko , do you...like Cyade?" "Agh!(Crap, it only increased the suspension! I can feel my heart rate starting to rise , and my pads get all sweaty. I have to hit her with a comeback and now.) "~Blushing~ No! I already said I hate him didn't I , the reason it I've been saying things like that is because I didn't want you to jump to to conclusions!" I said in a mouthful, completely draining me of oxygen.

(Perfect , that had to have got her.) "O-oh , sorry about that , it's just for a moment I thought you actually LOVED Cyade." She said with a giggle. (Oh thank goodness.) "~Laughs~O-of course not ,I'm not gay or anything like that." I said snatching my arm away from her , and throwing them behind my back. "Oh...well , I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She said , looking a bit regretful. (What have I done? I gotta' fix this.) "Hey don't worry about it , let's just go and recruit Cyade before he changed his mind." Slowly her smile returned and claws went back to her hips. "Right'O , Nikko. Let's get to the beach!" She yelled suddenly turning around and running off with me behind towards the beach , which is just beyond the rocky path.

As we were walking down the rocky path to get to Zefera town's beach we crossed the leader another team from our guild : Team BDSM. (yeah ,I'm just as shocked , who names their team BDSM? Anyway… ) "Morning Serah ,and Nikko." The leader of Team BDSM, Cofagrigus (Nicknamed Gargos) said in that creepy voice of his. "G-good morning Gargos." We said in unison.(This guy really creeps me out… I wonder what he does to his guild members) "Where are you two off to?" He asked. "We're off to the beach to go play." Serah said in a cheerful tone. "Alright then , I won't hold you. Have fun , be safe, and don't let Nikko decide on what's good for your team Serah." He said, floating away. (Hmmp , my decision making isn't bad.) ("Actually… ") "Shut up , and get out of my head, Serah!" I yelled playfully , then ran off to the beach which slowly came into a better view.

Completely out of breath from running we fell in the decent felling sand and enjoyed the view of the ocean for a bit."Woah , Nikko check it out , the carnival is in town , how come we didn't see this from the guild?" Serah said amazed. (That's funny we should have saw that… ) "I don't really know… Anyway let's check it out later , I think I see Cyade over there under Grands Peak." I said pointing over there. "Oh you're right! Let's go." She said quickly standing and walking over to him while waving, I soon followed… But without the waving.

[Grands Peak : This the large cliff that the Infinity guild sits near on top of a hill, connected to Zefera town by a winding rocky path. Underneath Grands Peak lies a sand bed different from the rest of Zefera towns shores or beach if will, the sand is much finer , and is said to calm the rage of any pokemon nearly, instantly.]

"Cyade , you better stick you word!" I yelled , walking up to him , laying down in the sand with his eyes closed and a short skinny stick in his mouth. (I hate this cool guy wanna be.) . "Who the hell do you think you're talking to Nikko." He said slowly opening his eyes glaring at me. "I'm talking to you prick!" I yelled ,snatching the stick from his mouth. "Whoa, Nikko slow down." Serah said worried. "Serah , stay out of this. Nikko , If I beat you I'll join the team only as a constant reminder that I'm better than you in every way!" He yelled , suddenly standing and jumping my face like he's some sort of tough guy. (Geez , how can you be better than me when we're the same height ,, age , and strength , Idiot!)

"Please don't tell me that that was the only reason you're joining?" She said ,balling her hands together in a worried tone. "~Blushing~ N-no , I'm also gonna' join because I want to help you." He said nervously , looking over at Serah. A few seconds later his blush turned back into anger towards me. (WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? D-DOES HE LIKE SERAH!?) Out of pure instinct I suddenly threw a punch at him (T-That jerk! Oh crap he caught it.) I was quickly flipped on my back the stepped on. (Why doesn't it hurt as much as it should?)

"If you give up now you won't have to deal with this next part." He said , now standing completely over me. (I can't make this seem like I'm losing on purpose.) "Never!" I yelled , kicking him in the back , sending him off me into the sand above me. With that I activated my flame looplet and used bone rush. Instead of the usual blue bone of aura it changed into a flaming one. "Scared ,Cyade?" I said watching him stand. "I've seen better!" He then used flame claw and dashed at me. Using the bone rush I met his attack and tried to push it , but I didn't notice his other claw coming at me. "AGGH." (Damn , I should have saw that… Big brother would be so mad at me.)

As I was falling to the ground in pain, he grabbed me by the fur on my back and tossed me slightly in the air , seconds later he fire punched me to the ground ,and climbed on top of me. ~Blushing~ Wait , what are you doing!?" I yelled. (This is so… )

"About to end this battle!" He said activating steel claw and placing it extremely close to my neck. (NO! HE WOULDN'T KILL ME WOULD HE!?) "Cyade , that's far enough , he's lost!" Serah yelled. "...Yeah, you're right, he lost, didn't you Nikko?~Leaning in~" (You're lucky I'm doing this for Serah!) "Y-yeah , I lost… " I said a bit depressed. Even after that ,he didn't get off me until thirty seconds later. (What was the point of that?... And why did he give me that look again? It's like he was…)

"Nikko! Are you ok?"Serah said , running over to me with an Oran Berry. "I'm fine…" I said staring at the berry. "Hmmp… " Cyade said, looking back at me from the corner of his eye. (What was the point of all that? Whatever ,I shouldn't be worried about that , I should be celebrating the fact that we got a new member.) I slowly broke the Oran berry in half , and held one piece of it up to Cyade with a smile. "Here." He smiled slightly , however Before he could take it from me I quickly stood and ran away off back to the guild laughing. "Serves you right jerk!" I yelled running up the stone path (Serah's gonna be so mad at me later.) "NIKKO! THAT WAS A DICK MOVE." Cyade yelled , running after me with Serah behind. (For some reason this feels right… Kind of like something I wanted for a long now.) "Oh snap! (I just realized something!) It's still morninggg! I can't hide from him all day!"

~Nikko suddenly trips on a rock~


	2. The Recruitment! Pt2

"Ouchhhh, I really should have been paying attention." I said , trying to stand , just before I tried to push myself up Cyade came from behind me and jumped on my back , sending my whole body right back down on the rocks. "That was really stupid Nikko." He said , crossing his arms. "Fine , I give , he's your half of the berry." I said , holding it out. He quickly snatched it and climbed off of me the moment he saw Serah running towards us.

~Serah's P.O.V~

"Oh no! They're at it again!" I panicked , running up to them from behind. (I didn't expect them to be this aggressive towards each other.) "Nikko, why did you do that to Cyade?" I asked helping him up. When he stood up completely he mocked Cyade's actions , but in the opposite direction. "I hate him that's why!" He yelled. (Nikko , please don't.) "Well , I hate you two you retard!" Cyade yelled back catching the attention of some nearby guild members. "Guys, pl-" "Don't call me a retard , retard!" Nikko yelled suddenly tackling Cyade down to the rocky path , and repeatedly punching him in the face. "Get off, Dumbass." Cyade yelled punching him in the face.

"N-no" I silently cried. "I hate you!" Nikko yelled , while being punched by Cyade. (This isn't what I wanted ~Crying intensifies~ ) "I hate you right back , bastard." Cyade yelled. (This isn't what team's supposed to be like… I'm the leader here , I have to do something… but I can't… I'm too scared!) I quickly felt my legs weaken and my bottom lip tremble. Suddenly everything thing around me when dead silent , and my body feel cold. In that instant, I ran off straight to my room with my head down completely drowning in tears, running pass all including my sister Jinx.

"Serah!?" I heard her call just before I shut my door , locked it , and jumped on my bed crying. "Serah , please open the door!" She said , sounding worried. "I-I just wanna be alone, just go away Sis!" I yelled burying my face into the pillow. "Listen , Serah, You're not going to feel any better if you lock yourself away , you know this- (~Sniffing~ I hate it when she's right.) Now , open this door so we can talk." She said. "Okay…" I said , using Physic to open the door. "The moment the door opened my sister , a female gardevoir, entered and admittedly closed the door behind, her then walked over to me and began softly stroke my fur. "You know , I hate to see you like this Sis. Tell me what's wrong." She said continuing to stroke my fur.

"~Crying slows~ it's just... how am I going to be a team leader when I can't even control my members? It's like they're always fighting and never listening to me , even before Cyade joined he would mess with Nikko for no reason and Nikko would do the same to him…" I cried even more ,suddenly jumping up to hug her. In shock she hugged me back tightly and smiled looking me in the eyes "Sis , not everything is going to go your way , and what you need to understand is that boys will be boys. It's going to take time for Nikko and Cyade to get along so the only thing you can do now is toughen up. " She said stroking the top of my head.

I slowly wiped my tears and sat back down on my bed thinking of how I could become a better leader , my sister sat next to me with that beautiful relaxing smile of hers. ( If I ever want to be a good leader and not like things like Nikko and Cyade's fights bother me I have to toughen up… But how?) "Hey sis , how did you get Archangel and Frostbite to stop fighting , and work together so well?" I asked , suddenly laying on her lap. "Well ,it took two things : The first was jumping between them , even if it meant I may get hurt , and the second was team bonding time." She said with a little giggle. "You willingly put yourself in danger for the sake of the team!?" I shockingly said.

"Yes , it was necessary. A good leader would do anything for his or her team… Even if that meant putting themselves in danger for ,but because of that look what happened. Archangel and Frostbite both knew their fights weren't helping the team, so that changed , they still fought but it was every so often, eventually everything got better for all of us in team Darkblade." Jinx said , rubbing the fur on my belly. (It makes sense now! I need to show Cyade and Nikko that them fighting isn't helping the team , so maybe once I do that things will get better.) "Oh , that's it! Sis , you , Cyade and Nikko should go to the Zefera town carnival for some team bonding." Jinx said sitting me up with physic and standing.

"Team bonding? Exactly how is that going to work?" I asked , reaching for my brush on my night table. "Trust me , just go and you'll understand." She said smiling at me. "But S-" "No. Don't think about the "buts" just go and have fun." She said interrupting me with a giggle. (~Beginning to smile~ I guess she's right , I should go have fun and not worry about it.) "That's what I like to see : My little sister's smiling face." She said leaning in to give me a hug and a kiss. "~Giggling~ Stop it sis , you're going to make me blush." I laughed , staring to be tickled by her. After a good minute of playing around Sis gave me some poke to take to the carnival , just in case I wanted to buy something. "Sis , I love you." I said jumping from my bed and walking to the door, ready to go back and face Cyade and Nikko.

"I love you too… Now , go find your team members and have fun." She said , walking up behind me. "Alright." I said with a large smile on my face , running out the room , off to find Nikko and Cyade.

~Meanwhile back underneath Grands peak , Nikko and Cyade appear to be trying to have a serious conversation for once~

~Nikko's P.O.V~

(Looks like it's time to suck up some pride and talk to him male to male about Serah ,but… ~Blushing~ no! I can't let that happen , this is all for Serah.) I thought ,sitting to Cyade , watching the shore line creeped slowly to to land. "C-cyade/N-nikko." We both said simultaneously. "~Blushing intensifies~ O-oh , umm." I panicked. ( dann , just when I thought I had it.) "You go first." He said turning his head ,in an attempt to hide his blush. (But why would he be blushing? He must have a problem with speaking directly to another.) "Ok , so… It's about Serah. What I did was wrong, I shouldn't have… Y-you know…" I said shyly.

"Y-yeah , about that… I'm sorry (He's so much different now , I thought he had hated me so much that we'd never be able to do something like this.) I really didn't care about the stupid berry… It's just that… being around you really bothers the hell out of me sometime. " He said slowly turning back to face me. (I really do that to you?) "I feel the same way about you Cyade." I said suddenly turning my back to him then saying. "Yeah , I don't know why but when I'm around you I-I just lose i-" Suddenly , I heard footsteps behind me , and suddenly felt a warm paw rub my head. (C-cyade!?) I thought ,suddenly turning and looking up , quickly realizing that it was him wearing a bright blush on his face, trying to cover it with his other claw.

"L-look Nikko , let's make a deal." He said , using the same claw he was rubbing my head with to help me up. I stared at it for a moment before accepting it , in those few seconds of silence between us , my body began to feel weird. Not only did my blush brighten, my heart sped up , and things felt a bit slow to me, so with those feeling lingering I accepted his claw and stood to my shaky legs. "S-sure w-what's the deal." I said occasionally , avoiding eye contact with him. "L-let's fight when Serah isn't around , that way she won't get upset." He said ,trying his best to look me in the face. (That's actually not a bad idea.) "I-I could work with that… Yeah , I like that." I said with a slight smile.

"Finally , now that that's over , let's go find Serah and apologize to her." He said , beginning to walk away, with me only a few steps behind At the same time my body started to return to normal. ( Thank goodness.) Then , as we were walking up the rocky path to the guild again we saw Serah , running towards us with a large smile on her face. "Ggguuuyys!" She yelled running over , and suddenly pulling us into a tight hug. "S-serah , we're sorry about wha-" Serah quickly covered Cyades mouth smiling. "Do you at least-" Serah then quickly did the same to my mouth but with her other claw. "I don't want to hear it from either of you , because-because I know that you two won't do it again , well at least not when I'm around." (H-How did she know!? Or is she guessing?)

"Right , captain." I said quickly moving her claw away from my mouth. "Tch , I swear Serah , the day I finally decide to work with this idiot you go and mature." Cyade said also moving her claw from his mouth. "I'm so glad." She said , wiping a faint tear away. "So tell us , what's the mission." Cyade said , resting his claws on the back of his head. "Oh , that's right , I didn't tell you, sorry about that… Our mission is the same as before to go and recruit one member , but let's put that on pause for a bit and go have fun at the carnival." She cheerfully. "Awesome! I call getting on the scary rides first!" I yelled grabbing Cyade and Serah's arm and running the rocky path.

"NONONO! I HHAATTEE ROLLERCOASTERS!" Cyade yelled , as me and Serah laughed, continuing to pull him along.


	3. My Name Is Sorey

As Cyade , Nikko , and Serah strengthen their bonds as a team at Zefera town's carnival , Sorey finally exits Luminous forest , and can now see Zefera town in the distance.

"Finally , Zefera town! Oh man , I can't want to get to Infinity guild , this is going to be so awesome!" I yelled laughing. So , let me think , Once I officially register myself , I'm gonna instantly begin looking for a team! I hope they're just like I dream they are. Then , just as I was getting all wrapped up in my daydreams , the special looplet my dad gave to me suddenly started to vibrate. In an instant a small wall of water appeared in front of me reading "Big Brother Is Calling" (This thing is amazing!) Looking at the lower part of the water wall I found two different color pokeballs on the screen : One red , and one green.

When I pressed the green one , Anubis appeared on the screen!? He appears to be in his backyard , cause in the background I could see Spencer and Sylph fighting. "SOREY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I AM ABOUT YOU!?" He yelled. (I know he cares and all , but why yell?) "Big brother calm down , you still haven't recovered from that incident yet." I said , sounding a bit worried , continuing to walk towards Zefera town. "I know...but I really care about your safety Sorey , you know team M.E.G.A is still out there." He said , looking a bit down. "I'll be fine , you know how tough and smart I am , if anything comes up I'll call you in a heartbeat." I said smiling ,with a little giggle in my voice. "~Laughing~ Alright then. So tell me , how close are you Zefera town?" He asked , seeming all cheered up.

"I'm really close! I've already passed a hand full of Pokemon , while talking to you." I said , nearing Zefera town's entrance. (From the looks of it , this path will take me straight into the carnival, from there I'll head to the guild.) "I can't wait much longer!" I blurted out , running into the city. "~Signs~ Fine… be safe." Anubis said ending the call , the moment he the wall of water evaporated. (This Looplet, it's interesting , maybe once I get there , I should get some practice with it before I join the guild.) Suddenly, my attention was caught by the joyful screams of pokemon on rides.

"I'm finally in Zefera town , and look there's the guild on that hill , Grands peak if I'm right." The second I took a step to officially enter the city ,I stopped these three ominous pokemon : A Rhydon , Hitmonlee , and Hitmonchan. (I wonder what they want?) "Hey , what's the big deal." I yelled , trying to seem intimidating. "Don't ya'know there's an entry fee for this town." The Rhydon said, looming over me (Well , looks like the the intimidating didn't work.) "Entry fee? If that's the case then why aren't you stopping the other pokemon from entering ,huhh." I said in a smart tone. "Tch , Th-that's because those pokemon have been here before , smart-ass." The hitmonchan said , bringing his fist close to my face , trying to intimidate me.

(Man , these guys are bad at this… huh , what's that? Oh this is gonna be good!) "Oh yeah ,so if all these pokemon entering have been here before , tell me why that smergel over there is holding that sign saying "I've never been here before" huh." I said in yet another smart tone. "You know what brat , come here!" At the same moment the Rhydon forcefully grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. "I need an adult!" I yelled. "I am an adult." He said softly said in my ear. (Yep , he's definitely going to knock me out. I hope they're prepared to face my sleeping style.) In that instant everything quickly went black. Later That day , I awoke to the sting of that same hitmonchan using wake up slap. Looking around I noticed that the Rhydon and hitmonlee were stuck in blocks of ice , and I had a dull ice spear extending from my wrist out. "Huh , a forest. Looks the the sun's at highest point of the day?" I said. "H-how the hell did you do that them!?" The hitmonchan panicked as I began to approach him. (Once I finish him off , I'll go have a look around , hopefully they didn't drag me too far from Zefera town.)

"N-no stay back!" He yelled , using bullet punch at me. I quickly dodged his attack , and waited for the right moment to strike. "There!" I quickly used my dull ice spear as a direct counter to his attack , the slowest punch, with it he staggered , and with that stagger I captured him in a water prison , then froze him nearly instantly. "~Deep exhale~ Sometimes this power of mine scares me." I said looking for my book bag , eventually I found it laying next to a tree with it's contents spread around it. "Oh no , they ate all my berries." I complained , running over to collect my scattered items. "Alright now that that's done , I got to find out here I am." So ,with that on my mind ,I ran off to some lights just beyond that really small forest. To my surprise, I found that I was still in Zefera town! Turns out , I was just a few steps from the shore. "Could that be Grands peak!?"

I said looking to my right and seeing it. (Yep, for sure. So that means that the Infinity guild is just up that rocky path!) I thought with excitement. "Here I come!" I yelled running towards the guild. When I finally got there I was amazed at what I saw. Everyone here is so happy , it's like a big family , it's beautiful! "My dream is finally coming true!" I yelled , jumping high in the air. Everyone nearby only laughed and greeted me with a kindness that I've only dreamt of. "Hey , kid. What's your name?" A garchomp said approaching me. "My name's sorey. What's yours mister?" I asked smiling. "My name's Drago , I'm the leader of Team Tri , and from the looks of it you're new here." He said smiling...I think. "Yeah , you see I've always wanted to be in a guild." I kinda nervously said , rubbing my hands together innocently. "Well, you wouldn't have made the trip if you weren't willing to join , so Let's go get you to registered."

He said ,leading me inside the guild to a Chancy who had some papers on her desk close to the entrance. Once we got there Drago helped me fill out the paper , soon after I was finished he was going to show me around but a gardevoir showed just before we could walk down the somewhat busy hallway. "Drago , long time no see." She said walking up to give him a quick hug. "Same , Jinx." He said. "Who might you be?" She said , extending an arm to greet me. (She reminds me of Lucy in a way) "I'm sorey, nice to meet you Jinx." I said shaking her hand. "I was planning on showing him around the guild , but now that you're here, I'll have you do it , this may be the perfect time for you to help out your sister with her...issues." Drago said with a funny look on his face. (Issue?) "Drago , you're so lucky I take first impression very seriously." She said with an aggressive smile. (Looks like these two have a healthy relationship.)

"Anyway , you two have fun , I'll catch you later Sorey." Drago said, leaving back out the front door , waving as he did. "Well , Sorey I think I'll start by showing you the request board." She said smiling. "Yay!" I yelled happily following her through the somewhat packed hallway. Once we got there , I was shocked by what I had saw. The place looked like something you'd see in a mansion. The golden brown wood really brings life to the place… that and the loud conversations. In the center of it all was the request board. Each side was loaded with request ranking from from one star to three. "Huh , hey Jinx , I thought the request ranked from one to seven?" I asked , pointing at the board. "They do. It's just that you have to be in a high ranking team to accept high ranking request...but I'll tell you about all that fun stuff later." She said smiling. "Right~" suddenly, I heard my stomach growl. It was so loud that I'm pretty sure Jinx heard it. It's a little embarrassing , but you can't stop a force of nature.

"Oh my, how about we go to the dining hall and finish this later." she said , leading me in the direction of an amazing smell , which only toyed hunger making me drool some. Then when we finally reached the dining room I gave and let instinct take over. "C-could that be...HAMBURGERS!" I yelled. Catching some of the other guild members attention. "~Giggling~ Sorey , you're a funny little pokemon." She said, walking with me up to the line to get some food. There I interacted with few other guild members. "Sup , I'm Seraph leader of team Kinky." A typhlosion said cheerfully introducing me to the rest of his team members. Before I knew it , it was my turn to order.

"Ahh, that's a new one , I love seeing new faces at the guild, what's your name young one? Mines Jade." A female Zoroark said , leaning over the counter to get a better look at me. "My name's Sorey." I said , greeting her with a wave. "Aww , Sorey, I'll tell you what, since I like your cute self sooo much I'll give you a special meal. "Yay." I said. (This may actually be the best day of my life.) With that the nice zoroark lady gave me a double cheeseburger with extra fries. (Amazing!) "You too captain. we both know you need to eat more." She said, handing Jinx a trey also. (~Laughs~ They must be on the same team?) "You remember that the next time you need me to save you on a request Jade." Jinx said, leading me from the counter to a seat by a window that had a breathtaking view of the ocean. Unfortunately , I didn't get the chance to enjoy it because I was stuffing my face. "So Sorey , how are you enjoying things so far~Giggle~" She said ,looking shocked to see that the burger was nearly gone. What can I say I'm a growing boy.

After we had finished eating , we stayed in the same spot for a bit and talked about things I needed to know about the guild. "So Sorey , do you have any questions?" She asked. "Just one , So where am I-" "Sister!" I heard someone yell from the other side of the dining hall. Eventually, the pokemon that did it came into view. She appeared to be a ~Blushing~ Braixen wearing a pink ribbon on her chest , followed by two other pokemon : An angry looking zangoose wearing electric looplet , and overly joyed Riolu wearing a flame looplet. (They all appear to be around my age.) "So who are you?" The braixen asked , looking at me while hugging Jinx. " I'm Sorey , I just joined this guild." I said happily. "Well, it's nice to meet you Sorey. I'm Serah , the leader of team Magica. These are my two members." She said releasing Jinx from her hug , and pointing at the Zangoose and Riolu.

"I'm Nikko , nice to meet you Sorey." (That aura , I've felt it before…) He said , waving with a smile. "I'm Cyade." (Really!) He said looking away. "It's nice to meet you both." I said smiling back at the three of them. "Hey Serah , why don't you have Sorey fill that missing spot on your team!" Jinx suddenly said. "Really!" I said nearly jumping from my seat. "Oh , that's right! Sorey , do-" "Hold it Serah , this kid may not know anything about being out in field." Cyade said interrupting her , and looking at me with anger in his eyes. (I see what's happening.) "Are you challenging me to a battle Cyade?" I asked smiling. "Damn right." He said , holding his claw up to me. "We'll he does kind of have a point." Serah said. "Yeah , if you don't know how to fight then you can't be on the team." Nikko said. "How about this, I want both Nikko and Cyade to fight me!" I said suddenly standing from my seat.

"You're gonna regret that decision buddy." Cyade said now face to face with me. "It's Sorey , and I never regret anything I know I can do." I said wearing a big smile…

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. This Can't Be Real?

~Sorey's P.O.V~

"Sorey , you're in way over your head." Nikko said, approaching me from the side. "Oh nice , they're actually going work as a team this time." Serah said standing. "Looks that way." Jinx said standing from the table and stepping out to the side. "Ok boys , let's take this outside." Jinx said , leading the three of outside the guild to a large patch of grass that was surrounded by logs. (I passed this place with Drago , he said it was called the "Colosseum." I'll never understand why they named it thatThis looks like a battleground… That would explain the logs surrounding it , and the ever-growing crowd of pokemon. "Check it out , the new kids about to fight Cyade and Nikko!" A Glaceon said to a nearby guild members. Within moments , a crowd had gathered ,so large that it blocked my view of the town in the distance. "What's wrong Sorey , afraid of being best in public!" Cyade yelled at me , while standing next to Nikko. (Funny.) "Actually, it's the opposite." I said smiling , while entering a battle stance. (Since they don't seem to be synced , I'll have them fight each other , then when the time is right I'll hit them with "Thunder")

~Serah's P.O.V~

(I can't believe they attracted so much attention! Honestly , here I thought only a few guild members would watch it, Anyway.) "It looks like you three have an audience now! Go and show them how strong you are Sorey!" I cheered. (I better prepare myself now. I can't seem to shake this ominous feeling.) "Hold it! Serah, I thought you we-" Cyade quickly covered Nikko's mouth and pushed him towards Sorey! Looking like he was about to trip Nikko caught his balance and activated his Flame looplet , with it active , he created a flaming bone from aura and repeatedly swung at Sorey, who was avoiding with ease. "Cyade! Some help!" Nikko yelled , picking up speed. "I was doing something!" He yelled back , suddenly jumping behind Sorey and using multiple thunder punches , that sorey easily dodged along with Nikko's attack!

(How!?) "Sis , how can Sorey dodge all those attacks , without getting hit?" I asked my sister. As I did the nearby guild members only got excited and cheered even louder. "What the hell!? Why can't we hit you?." Nikko yelled. "Enough of this!" Cyade yelled, suddenly halting his attack and grabbing Sorey by the waist! (No way! Cyade gonna do that on him!?) "Ahh , Cyade is clever. He plans to hold sorey in place so that Nikko could his strongest move on Sorey." My sister suddenly said ,getting more engaged in the fight along with the crowd. ( Hmm , Nikko's strongest move is Dragon pulse ; I'm sure that would end Sorey in one shot...but-) "Hurry up , Nikko , he's slipping. "U-uh , right!" He nervously responded , beginning to charge it. (Huh , what's that?) It looks like Sorey could break from Cyade's grasp at any second , so why isn't he?

"Ah , Clever little Sorey." My sister suddenly said. The moment Nikko was about to fire his Dragon pulse, Sorey broke from Cyade's grasp and pushed him into Nikko from behind! With that sudden action Nikko's Dragon pulse hit Cyade dead in his chest! "Cyade, no!" Nikko yelled ,panicking as he was running towards Cyade's falling body. "This battle isn't over Nikko!" Sorey yelled ,activating his weird looking looplet. As he did a water veil appeared surrounding him. "Cyade!" Nikko said , grieving on the ground next to him. "Nikko! Focus on the battle , worry about Cyade later!" I yelled. (Jeez! This is his main weakness ,The moment one of his allies falls , he completely forgets about what's happening around him.) Suddenly, I felt a drop of water on my nose. "Rain!?" I panicked suddenly realizing what was about to happen. "Sis , is he going to use what I think he's going to use!?" I panicked nervously tugging on Jinx's arm. "You're right to be thinking "Thunder" sis."

(Oh no , Nikko.) "I can't watch!" I said burying my head into my sister's side. "Nikko, I'm not sorry for this, Here's a lesson for you. In battle ,don't ever let anything distract you from winning! Especially when your enemy is stronger than you! " with that , I suddenly went death! I couldn't hear a thing , and even with my eyes closed I was able to see a bright flash. Within the next few seconds , I began to hear again , the first and only thing I heard was the sound of the many guild members surrounding , and cheering for Sorey. Of course ,they tended to Nikko and Cyade first by rushing him to the infirmary. "That was an impressive battle, don't you think so Serah?" Jinx asked ,hugging me lovingly.

"Yeah, it was beyond amazing, but...It showed me how weak my team is." I responded, looking a bit down. (It's was really. I thought Cyade and Nikko were stronger than that.) Suddenly , I felt a warm hand lift my chin up. "Sis , that's the fun thing about being in a team! The more y'all work together , the stronger you'll get as a group, no matter how high or low a member pokemon starts. (She's right! But still…) "Serah , enough looking down, it's time we got Sorey out of the crowd and into a room." (I swear , Jinx is the best sister ever! I hope Ryu comes back soon ,just so that she can be as happy as she was back then.) I thought , beginning to smile and giggle. "What's so funny?" She asked quickly bringing her hands to her hips in a curious fashion.

"Oh , nothing really. I was just thinking about how happy you were when Ryu was around." I laughed , as her face turned a bright shade of red yelling "L-little girl ~Suddenly teleports Sorey into her arms~ L-ets just go before I-I hurt you." "Hi, Jinx." Sorey said , while being held in her arms. "Hello Sorey , we're going to take to your room now , so say "goodbye" to everyone." Jinx said , beginning to to stroke is slick looking fur. (Awww , he's so cute!) "Ok , bye everyone ,I'll see you all later!" He yelled , waving the guild members off, as he was carried away by jinx back to the guild with me following behind.

~Meanwhile in the infirmary, Cyade and Nikko appear to have their wounds healed~

~Nikko's P.O.V~

(Looks like I goofed again in another tag team battle.) As I stood from the medical bed , I saw Cyade , with rage filled eyes , staring out the window. "Cyade, are you mad at me?" I asked ,approaching the bedside. "No , I mad at myself. If only I had held him tighter , you would have hit , and we would have won." He responded slowly looking my way. (But still , if only I were able to control that move , things would have been different.) I thought , looking down at my paws. "Hey?" Slowly I began to see with fur with a zigzag red marking on it approach me. "Cyade!?" I panicked , as he suddenly hugged me. He's actually hugging me!? I wanna push him away so he doesn't notice m-my slowly approaching erection- No! I mean anger , yeah anger. "Look Nikko , being upset just doesn't suit you , it's not cu-I mean good. True , we lost that battle ,but we can always rematch him." He nervously said slightly trembling as he did. "I guess you're right." I responded , trembling a bit.

Suddenly , I felt something hard and pointy , poke at my front. With that strange feeling we quickly jumped away from each other with our fronts facing the wall. "Y-yeah , let's go find Serah." He nervously said , poking over his shoulder. "Yeah… in a few minutes though… I'm still feeling a bit weak."


	5. Trials!

~Meanwhile , on the way to Nikko's room ,soon to be shared with Sorey, Serah appears to be explaining to Sorey about his role in the team~

~Jinx's P.O.V~

(Sorey , exactly where did you come from? And how are you that strong? At the level of strength , you should be at most in your teens , or fully evolved , but you're not.) I thought to myself. As I walked down the busy hallways of the guild, with my sister and Sorey. I noticed Sorey's looplet. ( Could he be!?) "And we're her-" "Sorry , for interrupting you Serah , but this is important!" I interrupted. Now looking at Sorey's adorable face. "Sorey, do you know of a floatzel named Anthony, he's an engineer who specializes in battle items?" I asked whispering only loud enough for me , him , and Serah to hear, while staring him in his adorable dark purple eyes. "Yeah, That's my dad!" He whispered back. Suddenly , Serah jumped yelling "What! No way!" (Just to be safe, let's do this.) I then suddenly teleported the three of us into Sorey/Nikko's room.

"How cool! This must be my new room!?" Sorey excitedly said , carefully, yet thoroughly examining the room. "Sis, What's with the sudden teleportation?" Serah asked cluelessly. "It was panicked because I thought you were going to say something confidential about Sorey." I said slightly angered at her. "Sis , what are you talking about?" (Ugh ,Specialness , I know I told her a little bit about Anthony.) Suddenly , Sorey made Serah jump by sneaking up behind her , and suddenly grabbing her shoulders! "Serah , if I'm gonna be on your team , you have to keep this a secret." He said , playing around her shoulders , while she stood by Nikko's dresser. "But why?" She asked , turning to face him. "Because, their are pokemon out there who want to do bad things to my dad , and will not hesitate to take me hostage to do that." He said , staring seriously into his eyes.

(Huh , is that a blush I see?) "O-oh , I'm sorry then , I won't mention anything about your dad promise." She nervously said unable to stare Sorey in his eyes. A warm smile suddenly found it's way across my face. (They'll be a nice couple.) "H-ey, What are you smiling at!?" Serah nervously yelled at me, breaking away from Sorey's grasp. "Oh it's nothing." I quickly said , placing my warm hand on my cheek. "Soo , who am I sharing a room with?" Sorey asked ,looking out the window , watching as the sun prepared to set. "You'll be sharing it with Nikko. I hope that's not a problem?" I said , admiring his cuteness.

"No , no problem at all!" He suddenly turned , looking at me with stars in his eyes. "Well, ok then." I kinda chuckled. I'm sure Ryu wouldn't mind it Sorey slept here while he's gone. Thinking about Ryu now I looked out the window , hoping he'd be back soon. (Ryu… I miss you so much!) I thought softly hugging myself. "What's wrong sis , dreaming about your boyfriend again?" My annoying little sister asked. A blush quickly formed. "N-no , shut up and stay out my head brat!" I yelled walking to Sorey and handing him Ryu's key , then quickly walking out the room.

~Meanwhile in the infirmary , just as Nikko and Cyade's ~Cough~ erections settled , they left and went their separate ways.~

~Nikko's P.O.V~

With a blush on my face and anxiety running through my body , I quickly walked with my head down to my room. (I felt it! I actually felt it! That was for sure Cyade's)-"Agh… Oww! watch where you're going!" Slowly looking up I saw a pair of white legs and quickly realized that I bumped into Serah's sister Jinx! "Really? You tell me to watch where I'm going ,when you weren't paying attention yourself!" Jinx said , helping me up. "Sorry about that Jinx." I apologized. "It's fine , just don't let it happen again. Anyway , I was just on my way to give you some amazing news!" She excitedly said. (Man , this so isn't like her, I guess that first impression thing of hers really matters, usually running into her like would cost me a punch in the arm...) "What's up?" I asked. "Well, Sorey is going to be your new roommate!" She said.

(Wait! What!?) "No! What about Big brother!? What if Big brother comes back!?" I panicked. "It's fine , I'll deal with him personally when he gets back." (Why did she kick her lips like that?) "In the meantime , go get comfortable with Sorey , it's almost time for bed." She joyfully said , placing her hand on her cheek. (I guess...but…) "At least I'm not alone anymore." I said softly said. "That's the spirit , now go before Serah does something she'll regret." Jinx said walking ahead to her room…I think?

~Meanwhile in Nikko and Sorey's room~

~Serah's P.O.V~

"So Sorey , have you ever had a-" "Eggplant?" "No , a-" "Leppa berry?" He laughed repeatedly interrupting me. (He's such a funny pokemon.) I thought laughing. "No , a girlfriend?" I nervously asked. "Huh? A girlfriend? Why would I need one of those?" He responded a bit confused , climbing up on his bed from behind me "Well , you know…cause you're just so cute!" I murmured. "I don't need one because , I want to have fun , not to fall in love." He relaxingly said , laying back on his bed. (That's right, It's for fun! Ugh , My stupid sister is getting me all stuck on perks of her dying (If not dead) relationship.)

"Why'd you ask?" He asked , turning to face my back on his bed. A blushing suddenly flew across my face. "It's j-" Suddenly, the door slowly opened , revealing Nikko's body more and more. "Hi Nikko" Sorey, excitedly said waving at him. "Hi Sorey!" Nikko said excitedly waving back at him. "Well , I'm gonna go to bed , I'll see you two tomorrow." I yawned , sliding off Sorey's bed and walking towards the door. "Alright." Sorey sleepily said , turning on his bed to face the call. "Serah , what type of request are you planning on taking tomorrow?" Nikko asked walking over to his bed. "I really want to do an "out of town" one , so we have to get up early to stock up and go." I responded , preparing to leave the room. "Sorey , tomorrow is going to be amazing." Nikko said quickly realizing that he was already asleep! (Already!) "Anyway , goodnight Nikko." I said slowly closing the door and walking off to my room.

~Nikko's P.O.V~

"Night...Serah." I softly responded laying down on my comfortable bed. (It's like I can always come here to take a breather.) Suddenly , I heard someone call my name! "Nikko." Sorey suddenly called out ,facing me , while laying on what used to be my older brother's bed. "Dude! I thought you were sleep." I said turning on my bed to face him. "Just wanted to say ,I can't wait to work with you tomorrow." He said , sounding drowsy. "Same…" I responded yawning. Before I could turn to my to him , he murmured something before shutting his eyes completely.

"Don't...let your...emotions...get in the way...of-" Sorey the slowly fell asleep. (my emotions…) Suddenly ,I began to remember something Jinx told me the day my brother left. We were standing in front of the guild when it happened. "Nikko, don't let how you feel interfere with your fun." Jinx said with tears in her eyes , watching as my brother faded from sight. "Always remember the reason why you joined Serah's team , okay." She said then turning me around with her and walking back into the guild with me.

Now back on my bed , I tried relating what Sorey said to me to now. (What could he mean…!?) then it hit me! "It's Cyade!?" I murmured , suddenly shooting up on my bed. (My feelings for Cyade is what caused us to lose that battle , if I hadn't done that… thing m-maybe we would have won that it...No!) "It's deeper than that!" I murmured. (It's-it's love for him! No! No! No! No! No! It can't be! I hate Cyade , ever since I met him , he's hated me , he's always played with my emotions! Acting like he likes me one moment , then the next treating me like the worst enemies. I hate it so much.) I thought violently biting at my covers "Whatever! I worry about it tomorrow!" I murmured , falling slowly into sleep's sneaky grasp.

~The next day~

~Sorey's P.O.V~

(I-is that breakfast I smell!?) I eyes suddenly shot open to the smell of some delicious smelling maple bacon and pancakes! I quickly stood and ran for the door , but just then I felt something coming on! "I really gotta pee!" I said rushing to the bathroom , shutting the door behind me. (Ahhh , feels so good.) I thought relieving myself. Once I finished I washed my fins and grabbed my backpack from the side of my bed "I can't believe I almost forgot about that!" I said , reaching in and grabbing my toothbrush. It took a few minutes but when I was done and exited the bathroom , I saw Nikko awake on his bed with one arm across his forehead.

"Good morning , Sorey!" He said , climbing out his bed and walking sluggishly to the bathroom. "Morning! I was gonna go straight to the dining hall after I washed up , but now that you're up , you want me to wait for you?" I said , putting my stuff away and making my bed. "Yes , please! I hate going alone." He responded , with the sound of the toilet flushing. (I hope he took what I said seriously...I may be new here, but it's obvious that he likes likes Cyade , but Cyade doesn't like like him.) "If an incident like yesterday happens at all today, we may be screwed. "Oh , I almost forgot about my looplet!" I then walked over to my dresser and grabbed my special looplet and put it on. (I shocked that it was able to sync with me so well. Yesterday , it used aqua jet, when I used quick attack.) "Well , you ready Sorey?" Nikko asked putting on his flame looplet. "Did you even need to ask!?" I yelled rushing out the room with him behind.

It only took a few seconds , but when I got to the dining hall , I saw Jade waving me over in line , so I rushed over to see what she wanted. "Good Morning , cutie pie. I heard that you were going on you first out of town mission today." She said leaning over the counter. "Yeah , I am! It's gonna be so amazing! I blurted with excitement. "Well , to wish you good luck , I made you a little something special!" She excitedly said handing me a tray loaded with food. "I-it's b-beautiful. Thank you sooo much Jade." I uncontrollably said , trying to keep myself from drooling a new lake. "Any time , cutie pie. Once you're done , I'll come ask how it was, kay!" She joyfully said , shooting a heart piercing smile at me. "Alright , I will!" I said smiling my way to the same table Jinx showed me yesterday.

(Huh , how did Nikko get here so fast?) "Nikko , how did you beat me here?" I asked, sitting my tray down across from him. "You know there's than one counter that you can get your food from, right?" He said ,taking a piece of bacon into his paw. "I can't believe I seriously didn't notice that! Whatever, I better hurry up and eat!" I quickly said , stabbing my fork down into the soft mouthwatering pancakes covered with syrup sweet, warm butter , and topped with a slice of kiwi. "Lucky punk!" Nikko whispered.

~Meanwhile in Serah's room~

~Serah's P.O.V~

"Now for the finishing touch!" Slowly and carefully , i picked my silk pink ribbon from off my dresser and nearly attached it to my chest fur, all while staring myself down intensely in the mirror. "Phew , that was...interesting… Anyway , I should hurry to the dining hall to get some breakfast. Oh wait! I'm forgetting my unison looplet!" I said , walking back to my dresser to grab it. (Alright , now to the dining hall.) Once I got there I found Nikko and Sorey at our usual, devouring their food like a monsters. "Yeah , I better hurry." I embarrassingly said , going over to jade to pick up my good. When I got it , I quickly rushed back over only to find that they were already finished! I slowly placed my tray on the table next to Sorey and sat down with him. "Morning ,Serah!" They called out in unison. "Morning boys." I said , just before eating a pancake. (I better hurry and eat , so we can grab the request and go.) I thought nearly mocking the way I saw them eating. (I gotta' say , it's effective when you're in a rush.)

A few minutes later , I finished and sat back a bit to take a breather. "Did you guys see Cyade at all this morning?" I asked. "No." Nikko quickly said , turning his head to the window. "I'm sure he'll show up any moment. Serah , have you tried calling him?" Sorey asked , looking me in the eyes. I slowly looked down at my empty tray. "No , we don't have the technology to do that." I sadly said. "What!?" Sorey yelled , jumping up on the table, catching the attention of some nearby guild members. Is he trying to draw attention to us? He then quickly grabbed my claw and pulled it towards him saying "That's ridiculous! How can you be a team without basic communication?" He's got a point. "Did you forget, we're just kids the guild won't give us anything really useful until we come of age!" Nikko yelled pulling on Sorey's tail , causing him to fall back. "Fine , if the guild won't then I will! Follow me!" Sorey yelled ,leading me and Nikko outside the guild to a little opening in the nearby forest.

"Sorey , what was the point of bringing us out here?" I asked approaching him from behind slightly. Looking over at Nikko briefly , I saw that he had a smile on his face. A quick giggle filled the air. "Nikko , why are you so happy?" I laughed. "How could you forget, I love being outside , and going on mini adventures!" He smiled , rolling around in the grass. (I'm glad he's happy , even about the little things.) I thought smiling. "Ok , people come close!" Sorey said , holding out his paw! Suddenly, we all heard a loud distracting sound! "Cyade!?" Nikko called out , looking behind us. "Wait up!" Cyade said running up to us.

"What took you?" Nikko asked. "M-my Bo-Best friend , wouldn't let me out the room." He struggle to say ,while trying to catch his breath. "You go here just in time Cyade." Sorey said , pulling us all together. "Alright, time to activate!" Suddenly , the weird looking looplet on his arm began to glow. In an instant, a large screen of water appeared in front of us reading "Calling Uncle Spencer!" (Amazing!) "Woah! You're looplet's so cool!" Nikko excitedly said. When I glanced back at Cyade , I notice that he was immobilized by amazement. Suddenly , the screen of water filled with colors and an adult Lucario was seen in the center of it smiling!

"Uncle Spencer, let me introduce you to my teammates slash new friends! This is Serah , "It's a pleasure" Nikko "Nice to me you" and Cyade "Sup"." Sorey said, to the Lucario who had an interested look on his face. "It's nice to meet you all! I'm so glad you all became friends with sorey! So what's up? You need something?" He asked excitedly. "Well yeah…" "I got this Sorey. I was hoping that you could give is an upgrade on our adventure gear." I said interrupting Sorey. "Hmm…" He said. "Uncle , we really need this. Serah here is the leader of our team , and all she -no- all we want to do is is go on adventures together to help pokemon in need!" Sorey said , trying to catch his breath. (Sorey…) "He's right on that , but kinda missed one thing. And that's that we can't go on the adventures we dream of because we're too weak , the guild has gear that they won't give us because they think we're immature!" Nikko nervously said. Is Spencer's smile widening!? "Honestly , we're more mature than most of the members in there." Cyade said shrugging his shoulders.

"So uncle will you give us an upgrade on our adventure gear?" Sorey asked. A few moments of silence passed over us, as they they did we all got covered with anxiety. "Hm , hahahaha!" (Huh!) "I'll tell y'all what , I'll give you that upgrade on your adventuring essentials!" "Yes!" We all cheered! "However , you must come get them from me!" (What!?) "Consider this a request. Serah , Do you accept?" He said , staring at me with a large smile. "Of course , we accept! Cyade , because your amazing nose I'm putting you in charge of gathering the food , Nikko you'll be in charge of packing the tools , and Sorey (is this really a smile growing , I guess I can't control myself! I'm so happy!) You're in charge of mapping , I need to know where everything is , and lastly I'll be one to keep everyone in check , and ensure that nothing goes wrong! Mr Spencer , we'll see you soon!" I excitedly said ,waving him goodbye with my team.

"I can't wait!" Spencer said , ending the call.

~Meanwhile at Spencer's location~

"Anubis , Sylph come here real quick." He said , waving the two over. "Yeah , Dad!" Anubis asked. "Sorey and his friends are coming for an upgrade on gear , I want you two to discourage them to the point where they just turn around and quit!" Spencer said slowly standing. "But Dad , they're just kids!" Anubis worryingly said. "Nubis , ya' dad seems to be plannin' somethin' that's only gonna' make these kids stronger! Personally , I wanna' see how they end up." Sylph said in dull tone all while squinting. "Mhmm , Right Sylph. They're either going to come out as a stronger team , or a broken one." Spencer said. "Ahh , I see now!" Anubis excitedly said. "Alright , let the trials begin." With that last sentence both Anubis and Sylph disappeared from sight!

Will Serah and her team make it through Spencer's trials? Why in the world is Sylph still squinting , and who is Cyade's boyfriend? All these and more questions to be answered in the next chapter!

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Onward!

~Meanwhile back in Zefera town~

~Nikko's P.O.V~

How awesome! I can't believe Sorey was able to pull off something like this!? "Sorey , I'm so glad you apart of the team!" I yelled with excitement! "We're all glad you joined the team." Serah interrupted with a smile on her face. "Hmm , that's an awful lot of sucking up!" I said, only to be suddenly hit on the head by Serah's stick. "...Lame...The kid could've stayed where he was!" Cyade mumbled quickly turning his back to us. "Ohh ,It's cool Cyade, I guess you'll be the only one of us that doesn't get any new gear!" Sorey laughed covering part of his mouth.

"Hey! I didn't mean it like that!" Cyade yelled in shocked. "Ha! Sure you didn't!" I mocked. "Shut it , Nikko!" He yelled , pouting at our laughs. "Ok guys , enough fun time. You all have your jobs to do , so go and get them done. The sooner you do, the sooner we can leave." Serah said quickly claiming herself , and gathering our attention. Then Cyade interrupted "Yeahhh , about that… What was our jobs again?" Cyade embarrassingly asked , scratching the back of his head. (I swear, he's worse than me sometimes.) Before answering Serah facepalmed ,and let out a let out a large sigh. "Ok , Cyade, you're in charge of gathering food , Nikko , you're gonna gather the supplies… No hold on... actually I want Cyade to go get the camping tools ,along with our traveling bags. Nikko , you get the food , stock up on berries specify cooking ones , and lastly Sorey will map out the route we're gonna take. Got it." "Got it!" We all responded ,splitting up and leaving sorey so that he could map in peace.

(Alright , I gotta' buy some berries so for the trip soo…) "I think I'll go to that new berry store in town , I've been meaning to go there. Alright , off I go." I said running off to the into Zefera town. When I got to the shop I didn't expect it to be so...big! (Why do I have this sudden feeling that something weird is going to happen?) As I entered, I was shocked a bit to find the place was almost entirely made of wood! Jeez , what is it with this town and wood? As I entered I was greeted by a female Gothorita who's giving off this weird... what's it called? nervous? Aura. "Umm , h-hello welcome to "BerryMart" h-how may I pleasure-I-I mean serve you!" She nervously said with trembling lips.

Suddenly I could feel my pads become sweaty. I honestly tried my best to ignore them , but I was a bit hard to do , so I clenched them and examined the menu, which was resting on the wooden counter in front of me. (I wonder what these letters next to the berry mean? I'm sure it's nothing.) "Umm, can I have three Pinap Berries-" shooting a quick look at The Gothorita I not-noticed h-her lean over the counter in a s-seductive way! "Mmh , three Pinap berries, you're a tough one…" she w-whispered slowly picking up a-a pen and l-licking the tip slowly! Suddenly , I could feel my heart rate pick up! I slowly took one step away from the counter.

(N-no! I can't back away now I have to do this for the team!) I slowly took that step forward and prepared myself for the next order by slamming a single paw on the counter. "I also want three Wepear berries!" I demanded! The Gothorita moaned softly and gently crossed her legs , running them together , all while leaning over the counter. (Oh crap, I think I made it worse!) "No! I must go on!" I yelled, watching as the began to blush! My paws became so sweaty that it was almost impossible for me a make a stable fist. (Alright, just a few more and I'll be out of here.) "And I need three Nanab berries." I quickly said to her. The lady softly bit her finger ,lowered her eyelids , and smiled softly at me saying "Mmhh , feed me...more!" All fainted.

After that I was able to her breathing! It was soft and steady , it was like at any moment she would explode with a moan! (I-I can't take much more!) Suddenly a blush formed! Slowly, I backed away from the counter and fell to my knees , holding my mouth. (T-this lady! s-she can't be seriously!?) "What's wrong , Big boy? Aren't you going to finish you're order , or is that all?" She lustfully said , rubbing the pen tip on her lips! "Gwah! O-of course , I'm almost d-done." I panicked slowly standing to my paw and walking back in front of the counter to face her. (Phew , I guess it's good thing I'm gay , otherwise I would have never been able to pull this off without an erection.)

"Alright lady , I'm not gonna' fall victim to anymore of you games!" "~Moans Softly~ alright then , what else will you have? Cutie." S-she said slowly leaning into l-lick my nozzle! In a sudden reaction I jumped away from the counter and fell to butt , watching as the lady gave the pen's tip a slobbery licking! (W-w-w-w-w-WHAT!) My head suddenly started to spin, and my eyes couldn't stay dead on for nothing, the only thing I really was a cold, nervous sensation overcame me! (F-for t-the team!) I slowly stood forcing myself to overcome this feeling! With ran back to the counter and slammed my paws on it , stirring deep into the Gothrotia's lustful eyes.

"What a guy!" She whispered. "I need three Bluk berries!" "Ahhh, just do me already!" As much I wanted to turn and run away from the counter , I wiped my sweat away and stood strong. "And finally I'll have three Razz berries to go!" I said calmly exhaling. "Yessssss! Let me just check over your order. You wanted : Three Pinap berries , Three wepear berries , Three Nanab berries , Three Bluk berries , and Three Razz berries. Right honey!" She said winking. "Yeah , that's right." I smiled. "Okay , we'll bring your order right to you, please wait over at that table." She said point at a table by the window. (Phew, I survived…)

~A few minutes later~

As I was staring out the window a waiter approached me with the case of berries saying "Have a nice day." I stood , thanked the waiter , and took the case back to where Sorey was mapping. I really only chose there because it seems like the right place to go before we left. (I hope Cyade was careful with my bag.)

~Meanwhile in the kitchen , Serah appears to be chatting with Jinx's teammate Jade~

~Serah's P.O.V~

"Anyway , Why did you come here?" She said looking at me suspiciously. (Please don't let her pride get in the way of this.) "I came to get a simple berry stew recipe from you." I nervously smiled. "Why! Are you trying to become a better chief than me!?" She raised her voice pouting. (Yeah , this is definitely going the wrong way) staring to get a bit worried that it would intensify , scratched my head lightly. "N-no it's nothing like that, you see I just wanted a recipe ,because I-me and my team going on an out of town mission." Her attitude quickly changed. "Oh , why didn't you just say so , specialness! I get to working on it now...oh but first I have to run home and grab my journal , so I can do it." She said sounding a bit too cheerful. "Oh ok, if you don't mind , can I come?" I asked , watching as she decided.

"Hmm...I don't care , if you happen to see my big brother Rinn , just ignore him." She said smiling. "Alright , I will." I responded following her out the kitchen to her house. While on the way there , we had an interesting about my sister and Ryu. I honestly never thought she liked Ryu THAT much! "Alright , here we are!" She said suddenly stopping in front of a two story house , right at the edge of the beach. (It's huge!) "Do you and Rinn really need to share a house this big?" I asked , walking inside with her. "With Rinn , nothing is too big...literally." She responded , leading me to the kitchen table. "You sit there." She said pointing at an open seat, while walking over to a nearby drawer and pulling at a notepad and pen.

I'll take it from here. "So knowing Nikko , he probably bought berries with a specific flavor." I said , playfully swinging my legs in the chair. "Specific flavor...huh, that would mean that he brought the following berries : Razz ,Bluk , Nanab, Wepear , and Pinap. If that's the case he did get spices , but…" She said , leaning on the counter with her claw resting on her chin. (Huh , what spices?) "Jade , what do you mean by the spices?" I confusingly asked. "It just means they're used to make something taste better." She then walked over to her refrigerator and grabbed a few berries.

"Can you name these?" She asked playfully. I raised my nose and prepared my snobbish accent. "Ha! you obviously have : Lansat , Custap , Jaboca , and Pecha berries." (I know, I'm awesome!) "Impressive , Serah! Keep this up and I may take you up as my apprentice." She giggled , gently placing the four berries on the table. "Ok , so these are what I like to call foundation berries. They can be used in battle and in recipes to for many different things. In your case , we're going to use them to make the base of stew! These berries pack a special chemical that stops other berries from sticking to each other when cooking.

I quickly focused all my attention on her words and actions as prepared the meal. as she did I grabbed the notepad and began writing down all that I could. (I swear , I'll make a berry stew so good that they'll beg me for more!

~Later that day~

I carefully watched as the bubbles in the soup grew more violently , knowing I don't have much more time before it begins to burn , I used Jade's favorite wooden spoon to the stir the berry stew! The aroma coming from the pot smelled delicious! It took a lot of restraint myself to stay focused. As I continued to stir, I noticed that it the stew became slightly harder to stir. "Jade , I think it's done." I quickly said , waving her over. "Alright ,let me see…" she quickly turn the fire on low and , and brought the spoon full of hot stew to her mouth.

"Mmm…" I heart began to beat faster! (Come on! Say it's good , please!) "Well…" she slowly opened her eyes and looked at the pot then at me. "The stew was a bit plain,it's like you didn't even use the berry, next time use more of it , if not all. Besides that the stew was amazing!" She excitedly said hugging me tightly. "Phew,thanks so much Jade!" I excitedly yelled. Once she put me down, I grabbed the notepad and some leftover foundation berries and prepared to leave "Serah , you have the utensils and the skill , now , go make your team proud to have a leader like you." She smiled , walking back to the front door.

"Huh! Why would Jin do something that stupid! Zephyr's been gone for six months! What gives him the slightest thought the he could find him!?" Rinn yelled from upstairs. (I wonder what's going on?) "Jade , is everything ok?" I asked sounding a bit worried. "Everything is fine , Rinn's just being an idiot." She laughed , opening the door to release me. With a quick giggle and nod, I ran off with a bag full of berries , back to that spot we all separated from. When I finally arrived , to my surprise , I found Cyade leaning back on a tree , Nikko laying down on the grass , and Sorey , staring off into the distance.

"I take it everyone's completed their mission?" I asked approaching them. "Of course." Cyade responded. (Good.) "Sorey what time is it?" I asked walking over to him. It only took him a quick glance at it to find out. "It's only 10:49am , if we leave now we should make it to Spencer's place in about a day." He said looking back at me. (Huh, things are actually going smoothly!? I expected so many things to go wrong by now.) Suddenly my self thought was interrupted. "Sooo , are we ready to?" Nikko asked slowly standing to his paws. Before answering I quickly checked over everything, and from the looks of it all , we were all set to go!

I guess it's time for my speech. I quickly clenched my claw and turned towards my team "Alright guys, This will be our first out of town mission! Remember that we are a team , and no matter what , each other's safety comes before your own! Understand!" I yelled. "We'll, I'm ready. Let's get this thing over with." Cyade said , looking away from the group. "I can't wait! I may come back even stronger than my big brother!" Nikko yelled , jumping up in excitement. "I'm pretty sure Lucy will have a delicious meal ready for us when we arrive!" Sorey said , trying to hold in his drool. "Alright then, let's go!

Will Serah and her team make it to Spencer's house safety? What in the world was Rinn talking about? Aerecnepsos' aoylelaroe ahmorfog iaehteo alalolaao!And why did Fenrir make this chapter so sort? Find out next time!

To Be Continued...


	7. The unexpected?

~Serah's P.O.V~

Just to ensure everything was all good , I checked over all of it personally l. Knowing Nikko and Cyade are pretty much useless at this point. "Everything looks all good guys! I think we're all ready to go." I loudly said slowly putting on my backpack. As I did , Sorey stepped in front of me with the map. I took a quick peek behind me and noticed that Nikko and Cyade were staring oddly at Sorey. Maybe that's just a boy thing?

Anyway , they better not screw this up for me. A few seconds later Sorey lead us out of Zerfera town and into luminous forest. It turns out that there's a shortcut that will get us to Spencer's house in less than two days. As the hours passed we found ourselves slowly approaching an opening in the forest. It was filled with flowers of so many colors, it reminded of a picture from pokemon village.

When I took my eyes off of what was up ahead , I noticed that Sorey didn't have the map out. "Sorey , do you know where you're going?" I asked , walking up to his side. "Yeah, of course I do. I have really good memory , so getting to uncle's house from wherever is easy." He smiled , winging his fins as he walked. I giggled a bit and walked slightly closer to him. I like Sorey, but I can't let that turn to love for him. "Sorey. You're so talented." He blushed and laughed a bit saying "Thanks , Serah." Then I heard a "smart" remark from Cyade.

"Jeez, Serah. If you like the guy that much , then why don't you marry him." he teased from behind. "M-marry!" Suddenly! The image of Sorey as an attractive adult Floatzel and me as an arousing, come-hither, cuddly, flirtatious, hot*, inviting, kissable, libidinous, mature, provocative, provoking, racy, risqué, seductive, sensual, sensuous, slinky, spicy*, steamy, suggestive, titillating, voluptuous DELPHOX! KISSING AFTER JUST RECENTLY GETTING MARRIED! I panicked! Then quickly took out my wand with a lust filled face , and aimed it directly at Cyade!

"You ever say something that Romanti-stupid every again, and I'll melt your mouth shut!" I yelled. "Woah, Serah! I-I was saying what Nikko told me to say!" He panicked. quickly throwing his claws up in the air. "WHAT! S-SERAH, I WOULD NEVER!" He yelled! "I don't buy it!" I yelled charging a fire blast! Suddenly! the sound of Sorey laughing stopped me , and brought Cyade and Nikko a relieved Sigh. (Hmmp! I'll deal with them later.) I softly blushed.

"Anyway-" When I turned back around , I quickly bumped into Sorey who was standing still , with this shocked , look on his face. Nikko , Cyade , and I silenced ourselves , in shock of finding Sorey breathing like a something traumatizing just happened "Sorey. What's wrong?" I asked. looking ahead ,I saw a pokemon in the distance. It kind of looks like a Luxray. It was standing in a field of flowers with its eyes closed.

Before I knew it ,Sorey had dropped his bag and was running towards the Luxray screaming "Zephyr!?" "What's gotten into him?" Nikko asked , approaching my side. Sorey must have just found a missing friend or something? Oh wait a minute , that's the guy Jade's brother was talking about! "This must be serious then." I murmured.

~Zephyr's P.O.V~

Inferno. Why? What was the point of it all? You made me do things I didn't want to do. He's probably the reason I can't remember my past that well! The reason I killed so many pokemon under the influence of bloodlust. How could I ever return to my normal life with a burden as deep as that?

No! I can't think about that. I've already decided to talk to Anthony and Lola about it. I only hope they could help me resolve both problems…

Anthony's house isn't too much further now. Looking up at head, I suddenly noticed someone was running at me. "What in the world is that?" Squinting my eyes a bit I realized it was "Sorey!" once he came into arm's reach, he hugged and pulled me down on top of him in the field of flowers. "Big brother , I was so worried about you! When Anubis had told me that you had gone missing, I got so worried-" (Anubis?) How does he know Anubis? The two have never interacted before? Suddenly! I pain surged through my head! In just a few seconds I saw some blurry image of me rubbing my face on some blue figure about the same size as me. Could this have something to do with me memory loss!? "Sorey , how do you know Anubis?"

The second I asked that , he jumped back in shock and entered a defensive stance saying "Who are you really?" He asked slowly activating his looplet. Suddenly! Three other pokemon ran over and surrounded me! "Sorey , think before you do anything irrational." I calmly said. "My dad taught me better than that. Cyade , Nikko , and Serah. please don't interfere. I don't want any of you to get hurt." he worryingly said to his teammates. Sorey's really grown in the time of my absence.

Suddenly! The female Braixen Stepped up saying "No way! Sorey , we aren't about to let you do this alone." Then the Zangoose and Riolu followed saying "A team fights together. That's the only way we're gonna' get stronger!" These kids are so brave and loyal to each other, I envy that. However , if this continues, it looks like I'm going to have to fight them to prove myself to Sorey. Speaking of Sorey he softly saying "Ok...I guess we're in this together now." Sorey confirmed , changing his stance into an attacking one.

I have no choice now, I'm going to have to prove myself to Sorey by fighting them. Whatever happens I can't fight them seriously , because I don't want to take any chances with the bloodlust emerging again. Suddenly! I heard Sorey say "Ready when you are." "Bring it." I responded. In an instant, The four of them surrounding me , jumped at me using type specific moves. Using extreme speed , I was able to escape the center of them , with enough time to tailwhip the Braixen into the Zangoose.

The second I returned to normal speed , I was nearly hit on the head by that Riolu using bone rush…There's something about that move… Anyway , just barely dodging it , I back flipped out the way , only to find Sorey suddenly using a water tentacle to hold me in place ,while the Riolu charged what looked like a dragon pulse "We've go you now!" The zangoose yelled ,skydiving at me with fire punch. "This is going to be a close one." With a smirk on my face I sent a small electrical current through my leg to cancel Sorey's move right before the Zangoose could hit me.

Suddenly! I noticed a reddish glow in the distance. "Fire Blast!" "Dragon Pulse!" The Braixen then Riolu called out. I easily dodged the attempted union move, but the Zangoose behind me didn't look like he could. (For a team, they could really use some work.) I quickly rushed over to the Zangoose and protected him from the attack just before it hit. "Kid , are you okay?" I asked the zangoose. "I-I'm good, but why did you save me? Aren't you the enemy or something?" The zangoose asked sounding confused. I simply shook my head. As the smoke cleared Sorey and his friends approached me in a non-violent way.

"I guess it really is you, Zephyr. I'm sorry for that." Sorey apologized. I can't blame Sorey for testing me. It only makes sense to do so.

A few minutes later, once we all got all settled , I explained myself to sorey and his friends.

~Sorey's P.O.V~

"So what you're telling is you can't remember anything about your childhood?" I asked. He slowly nodded his head in an approving way saying "Well it's something like that. I can barely remember anything from my past.

I'm not sure of what could be causing this problem...but whatever it is, it's the reason my going to see your dad and Lola." He said wagging his tail. I wish I could help him more , but...I'm already doing something really important. Trying to think about the seriousness of this , I was suddenly disturbed by Serah saying "Sorey. Zephyr. I'm sorry to break this up so soon , but we have to get going, we're wasting time too much time."

Slowly, Zephyr stood and stretched saying "Yeah , you have has a point Serah." B-but I-I'm not ready to leave Big brother yet… I guess I have to, it can't be helped, we have our on set of important things to do. Before we walked off in our separate directions I gave him a big hug with a smile saying "When you get to my dad's house , please call me , okay." He simply nodded his head and smiled , waving by with his tail, while we walked off.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. I'm Looking For Seraph

~This chapter and the next will have significant connects to my next to big stories! Look for hints I love you all!~

~Serah's P.O.V~

(Wow , Sorey really has some amazing family!) "Huh, what a minute...Hey Mr. , didn't Sorey say you're name is Zephyr , right!" I asked. "Yeah , what about it?" He asked , turning his head a bit sideways. "It's just that , this pokemon named : Rinn , in Zefera town said that you were missing." Suddenly! Zephyr jumped in shock saying. "Hold up! Rinn is in the next town! With him.I can get into contact with Jinn and the others! No! First things first, I have to get to Anthony's house! Thanks so much little girl! I gotta' run , bye Sorey!" (LITTLE GIRL! OH HELL NO!) In an instant! Zephyr ran off , he didn't seem to be going in the direction of Zefera town through.

"Slowly I began to hear the snickering of Nikko and Cyade. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" I yelled taking out my wand , and beginning to charge a fire blast! Just before I was going to fire , I felt Sorey's warm paw touch my shoulder. (A-agh , he-he touched me! ~Blushing~) "Y-yeah , Sorey?" I softly said , putting my wand back in my tail , and hearing a sigh of relief from the two idiots standing behind me. "I'm sorry for wasting so much time…" he said looking at bit down." I-I kinda don't know what to say here…

Suddenly! Nikko approached Sorey and gave him a hug saying "It's ok , Sorey." He said slowly releasing him. "Hate to step in and interrupt things, but we have to get moving if we want to be at Spencer's house by tomorrow morning." Cyade interrupted. "Yeah, Cyade's right. Let's get moving." Sorey the grabbed his backpack from me and continued leading us to Spencer's house.

~Later that day~

~Cyade's P.O.V~

"Uugghh , we've been walking forever, can't we take a break?" I complained , walking between Serah and Sorey. "Oh! Thanks for reminding me Cyade. We had been passed checkpoint awhile ago." Sorey said. (SSOORREEYY! ) "Really!? Then while the hell are we still walking when the damn sun's about to set! I yelled about to strangle him. "What? We really didn't get any complaining up until now so I just thought-" "Smart move Sorey , but don't do things without informing your leader first." Serah interrupted. "Ohhh , check!"

I laughed a bit watching what Serah did next. "Alright ,clearly we need to start setting up camp." Serah said. She then assigned me and Sorey to start setting up camp while she and she and Mira-I mean Nikko made

dinner…(Mira…) Suddenly! As I was putting up the last tents with Sorey, a blush formed on my face. "He looks so much like her." I murmured staring at Nikko like some lovestruck teen. "S-so hot…" I murmured. Suddenly being noticed by him , I panicked and stuck my middle finger at him with anger. "Cyade! Really!?" He yelled suddenly standing. "Shut up! Stop staring at me and get some work done , idiot!" I yelled, standing and walking towards him.

"Cyade!" Sorey yelled. "Idiot!? First off , I caught you staring at me, stupid!" Nikko yelled! ,"Nikko! Cyade! You both need to calm down!" She yelled moving between the two of us. (It's mean but it's the only thing keeping"l me from doing something messed up to him.) "Guys, calm down. You aren't enemies , your friends, so please don't fight. How are we ever going to be the best team in the guild if you two fight all the time?" Serah said calmly bringing both our paws together. "Now , shake and make up." She said smiling." (Ugghh , I'm honestly tired of playing enemies...maybe later , I'll tell him why I do these things to him.) Slowly, I grabbed his paw and shook it with my own saying : " Nikko. I'm sorry about that." As I said that , he got this shocked look on his face and turned a bit red in the face. "I-Im sorry too. I shouldn't have reacted like that…" (She's- I mean he's blushing...It's cute...)

Without noticing it , I began to blush also. The second Sorey mocked me about it , I quickly jumped back and waited for the food to be ready. After a few minutes , Serah , gave us each a good amount of it. Once I got it , I walked over to where Sorey was eating. (I think he could help me stop some mistakes that may happen later.) "Sorey." I said , watching as he stuffed his face. "Kid." I called out. He continued to stuff his face. "Prick!" I yelled , finally catching his attention. "Yes?" He said , placing his bowl in the ground. (I'm starting to hate him.) "Anyway , I could use your help." I said , taking in a spoonful of stew. "With what?"

He asked. "Something complicated." I murmured. Taking a quick look at him , saw he had this worried expression on his face. (I guess I shouldn't have sounded so worried about it , but how could I not, this issues gonna end up making me something I don't want to do.) "Cyade, what's wrong?" He asked , rubbing my back. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private." I said standing with Sorey , and walking not to far from the campfire. (I'm surprised Serah didn't say anything! I guess she just knew I had a problem?)

"So what's wrong?" He asked leaning against a tree. I slowly took in a deep breath. "It's about this girl that I like , and I think I like her so much that I can't stop seeing her in the face of other pokemon , and so that's kinda' starting to create some serious problems between me and other pokemon…so wanted to talk to you because...because I-I kinda need your advice" I nervously said trying my best to start him in the eyes. Looking back at me he had a shocked look on his face. "Wow, it must have took a lot of guts for you to ask me that." He giggled. "Screw you! Are you gonna' help me or not!?" I yelled. "Of course! I was just… caught off guard by that. Anyway , you should go talk to those pokemon you're having that problem with quickly, you don't want them getting the wrong idea." He said crossing him arms.

(The wrong idea...k) "Thanks , Sorey." I softly said preparing to walk away , but before I could even take a step Sorey grabbed my arm saying : "Hold up, Cyade. It's my turn now." "Come on , Sorey! I don't want to do this." I complained. "Yeah , I can tell...bbuutt It's only fair to return a favour with a favour, rriigghhtt." He said slowly starting to pull me closer. "I-I guess you're right!" I panicked. Now, face to face with him I began to shake in fear of what he would do next.

"Come on , close your eyes and open your mouth." "N-No! I refuse!" "You don't have a choice." Sorey quickly activated his looplet and held me slightly off the ground with some water tentacles . "Relax , Cyade. The first few seconds won't hurt at all." He said approaching me. "I highly doubt that!" I yelled suddenly being forced to open my mouth by Sorey. (Is that a pickled plum!?) S-sorey! SSSOORRREEEYYY!

~Meanwhile, as the setting sun fell over Zefera town a pokemon from the Kalos region arrives. Flying in from the ocean view, the pokemon appears to have a pair of bright purple eyes, orange scales that covered all but the underparts of it's wings and circular part of it's stomach, with muscular arms, and claws that look like they could rip through anything.~

~?'s P.O.V~

"Heh, The Akkon region. It's only a matter of time before I find you and take you back to our trainer ,Seraph!" (I'll make you pay for running away.) "But before that happens, I'll need to find that Drago pokemon. Shit! What was he again? Dragonite? Druddigon? A Garchomp!" Slowly circling over the town, I found what looked like a Garchomp, leaning against the wall of a cliff on the shore.

~Drago's P.O.V~

"Rinn, you're such a complicated pokemon." (I don't know what to feel about you anymore... Maybe, when we go back to college in a few weeks, I'll-) "Ugh!" suddenly! a large orange pokemon about the size of me, landed directly in front of me! When It did, some of the sand got into my eyes. "A Charizard!" (What could it want?) I instantly entered my battle stance when everything became clear again.

(It's a male.) "Yo, is your name Drago?" He asked , staring me in the eyes. "Yeah , that's my name. What do you want?" I asked tightening my defense. "I need to know where my dumbass teammate, Seraph, is. I was told that you could help me find him." He said crossing his arms. That name's familiar.

I exited my defense stance and quickly examined the Charizard. (I only know one Seraph. He's a Typhlosion that transferred into my college late fourth semester.

H-he wa-s s-so-hot.) For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off him. Those bright purple eyes, muscular arms, and large sac's that were barely visible.

"Well, you know him or not? I don't have all day." He asserted taking a step forward, forcing me back against the rocky wall. (W-what's with that look on his face?) "Yeah, I know him, h-he's really strong.

He won every fight he was challenged to with a finishing move unlike anything I've ever seen." I said with slight tremble in my voice. "That sounds like him. Where can I find him?" He quickly asked, staring me back in the eyes again.

"All I know is that he's in some port city." I quickly said. (Damn, I can't take much more of this.) "Right, thanks." He said quickly turning around, preparing to fly off. "Phew-Ughm!" Before I realized it, the Charizard had turned around and pulled me into an aggressive kiss! He was forcing his tongue deep in my mouth, tasting all that I had to offer! Before I could recollect myself, he had his claw on my head, pushing me down to his fat cock! It was throbbing with excitement and Lust. (I like this guy. He so dominate and strong.)

Without hesitation, I took his cock into my mouth! It was warm and leaking a ridiculous amount of pre into my mouth, so much, that it dripped from my mouth onto my own swollen erection meeting with my own pre.

After a few minutes of him deep-throating me, he stood me up and slammed me against the cliffs wall, there he lifted my tail and shoved his fat, throbbing masterpiece of a cock deep into my prostate!

I never felt anything as big as it before. I was crying and moaning to the rhythm of his thrust, it only seemed to to turn him on even more. Unfortunately, the pleasure and pain was too much for me, and so I passed out on the shores. When I woke up, the Charizard was gone, but his sperm was still warm and leaking out my hole on to the sand.


	9. Mira?

~Later that same night~

~Nikko's P.O.V~

Laying down in my tent, I thought about the day and what we accomplished. (We gained a lot of distance today, even though we had stopped for Sorey to chat with Zephyr, but I'm still a bit shocked just knowing that Sorey hangs out with strong pokemon like Zephyr.) "It's weird. I'd like to know exactly how strong Sorey is." I lightly said, turning to the right side of the pillow. (I guess once we reach Spencer's house tomorrow, we'll know how strong Sorey really is.) Suddenly! I heard a light voice from outside say, "Hey, Nikko, can I come in?" (Huh, that sounds like Cyade.)

I slowly sat up and opened the tent ,staring at him while he stood, expecting to be let in. "Cyade, what do you want?" I rudely asked. "Can I just come in?" Really? He didn't just ask that. "No, you can stand." I said in a smart tone. In response, he quickly smacked his lips and pushed me aside and entering without my permission saying: "Do you know why I hate you?"

I quickly closed the tent and sat in front of him. "Is it because I'm annoying to you?" I asked, looking off slightly to my left. Before responding, he let out a loud exhale and looked at me with nervousness in his eyes saying "It's because you remind me of this girl I love." (A girl?) "Her name is Mira, and she's a riolu just like you…" he said. "Cyade, how does-" "I'm getting there." He interrupted.

"The thing is, I hate you because y-you-e-every time I'm around you I get...Excited." He nervously said. (It's starting to make sense now. The time in the infirmary, and on the shore, even before then… Technically he doesn't like me, but this maybe my only chance to show him how I feel about him.) "But then when I think about it, I realize that you're not her..." he said in a depleting tone.

"Are you viewing me as Mira now?" I asked, moving my paw to his lap and leaning in a bit. "M-maybe" He sounded a bit shaky. "well , keep it up! If this is what it takes to for us to get closer then...then-" before I realized it, Cyade had pulled me into a passionate kiss. Locked by lips, I decided to play with him a bit. I slowly grabbed his warm semi-erected penis and stroked it. I could tell he liked it because he got increasingly harder the more I stroked him.

Now that I think about it, it could have just been because I was I stroking him. Anyway, when we pulled away from each other to catch our breath, Cyade glanced down at my hard erection. "W-what are you going to do to me?" I seductively said pulling him into a tight hug all while slowly rubbing my penis on his. "Give me a blowjob and maybe I'll do the same for you." He said sitting back. I giggled a bit and brought my mouth to his fat sac and began to suck on his right nut.

~Meanwhile, outside the tent in a nearby tree, Anubis and Sylph carefully plan for their ambush~

~Anubis's P.O.V~

("Sylph, are you almost ready") I thought to him. Being synced with Sylph is so amazing! We can talk to each other without speaking, and we can even mega evolve without the help of human. It's an amazing gift, but the thing about this power is that, I have to love Sylph wholeheartedly. "I have to find a new one…" I softly whispered. ("Nubis, the traps are ready.") he thought to me from the other side of Sorey's camp site.

(Ugh! I seriously need to find a new b-) Suddenly! I felt my tablet ring in my fur shorts. I quickly grabbed it and found that it was my dad calling on the emergency line? "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked answering the call. "Stop whatever you're doing and get to this location now!" In an instant a red dot on a map of the Akkon appeared on my tablet. (That's not to far from here, I'm pretty I can get there within the next fifteen minutes.)

"Before I go, wanna' tell me what happened?" I calmly asked. Without hesitation he quickly said: " It's a request from the professor. He said, Aleoni's pokemon Aretsalbe snuck away into our region. It's up to you to find him and bring him back here so we can send him home." "I'm on it, but one more thing. What are you going to do about Sorey and his friends?" I impatiently responded, unaware that Sylph suddenly appeared standing next to me.

"You'll see." He suspiciously said ending the call. "What happened?" "Agh! Sylph, don't scare me like that!" I panicked. "Sorry." He quickly responded leaping together down from the tree we were on. "We have to get here within the next fifteen minutes. Do you think you can teleport us there?" I asked, putting my tablet back into my pocket, and grabbing a hold of his arm. "Yeah, of course I can. Just give me a sec." Suddenly! A surge of lust for Sylph surged through my body.

This happens every time he turns into Ash-Greninja. What's funny is that the lust only last a few seconds. "Ready?" He softly asked, pulling me into a tight hug. "Yeah." In an instant we teleported away. It was only a matter of seconds it before reached the spot on the map. When we arrived, Sylph released me from his grasp and examined the arena with me. "Ya' still haven't told me what happened." He softly said.

I quickly shot him a glare and looked away saying: "We have to intercept a charizard heading this way." "You mean that charizard?" He questioned pointing at sky. Trailing his hand up I saw Aretsalbe flying by! "That's him! How are we going to catch his attention?" I quickly examined the area for a quick plan but found nothing… "Nubis, I'll throw you!" Sylph yelled quickly picking me by the legs then saying: "Ya' ready?" "Yeah, hurry and throw!" In an instant I was hurled in the air thrown at Aretsalbe! Getting even closer I yelled his name.

He almost instantly turned around and caught me in his muscular arms. "Anubis!? Shit, Aleoni must have found out I was missing!" He yelled while landing, and setting me down softly on the ground in a small clearing in some forest. "Well, Aleoni's a very intelligent trainer, It was only a matter of time." I softly said, resting my head on his chest. "He's not that quick. Hakamo-o must have told him…" looking off into the distance I noticed that the sun was beginning to rise, and that Sylph was nearby.

"Aretsalbe, let's get going. I have to get you back to Aleoni." I said turning in the direction of my house. "So that's how you're going to be?" He strangely asked. "Aretsalbe, what are you talking about?" "This is our first time physically meeting." He seductively said approaching me from behind. "Y-yeah, w-what about it?" (He can't be serious right now?) "You should let me fuck you." He whispered slowly licking on the left side of my neck. (I'll give it to him, he really knows how to turn a guy on.)

Then, Just as my, y-you know what, extended forward from inside my shorts, Aretsalbe instantly shoved his claw into my shorts and jerked me off. "Aretsalbe, s-stop S-sylph is-" "What the fuck is this!?" My heart rate instantly slowed the second I spotted Sylph just a few feet away from us looking pissed, even with him there Aretsalbe didn't stop jerking me.

"So that's Sylph! Ha! I'll give you the dick you deserve!" He yelled. (Aretsalbe! I know I wanted to cheat on Sylph, but this isn't the way I wanted it to happen.) "Aretsalbe, stop-" "Oh no, don't stop on my intrusion, I was just leaving!" And just like that Sylph disappeared. I'm starting to feel horrible about this whole thing. Sylph didn't deserve to see me like that. Unknowingly, a tear rolled off my face and onto Aretsalbe's claw, which was just beginning to move towards my waist, the other was moving up towards my shoulder.

"Anubis, you're so fucking weak. Here, I'll give you something to cry about!" He said quickly bending me over and penetrating my hid entrance with his meaty reptile cock...

TO BE CONTINUED… ONE LAST TIME!


	10. Until Next Time!

~A few minutes later, back at Sorey's campsite. With the bright morning sun's rays shining down on the small group, they finish packing their camping gear and set out for the last few steps to Spencer's house~

~Serah's P.O.V~

(Alright, now it's time for the final stretch. I hope we don't screw this up for ourselves, but now that I think about it, nothing bad really happened during this trip yet.) "Hmmp, I guess that means my leading skills are amazing." I softly said continuing to walk, unfortunately I said that loud enough for Nikko who was walking right beside me to hear. "What was that Serah?" He responded, suddenly hugging me from behind. "Jeez, what's with you this morning? You're so, you know, happier than usual." I asked turning around and locking paws with him.

As I did a warm smile flew across his face. "I guess I just slept well last night." He laughed, letting go of my paws and walking ahead to where Cyade was. (Well, at least he's not in that mood he was in earlier.) Continuing to walk, I noticed Sorey approach me from the side. (it's thanks to him that we're even getting this gear, I'm gonna' have to thank him later.) "Hey, Serah, when we get to Uncle's house, and get our gear and all that, will you battle me?" He suddenly asked. "A-A BATTLE!?" I suddenly blurted. (After seeing what he did to Nikko and Cyade back at the guild, does he really expect me to battle him!? No! Hold on Serah, just think for a moment. I'll have the same gear that he'll have so technically, we'll be on the same level.) I giggled a bit and shot a determined look into his eyes saying: "You're on! I just hope your uncle is there to watch you lose."

Then out of nowhere, Cyade and Nikko invaded our conversation. "A battle between you two? Man, I got money on Serah." Cyade said, stretching his arm around me and Nikko smiling. "Actually, if anything, I think Sorey's gonna' win." Nikko excitedly said. (Oh what!?) "Huh, what was that Nikko? You want me to bash your brains in?" I threatened cracking my knuckles. "O-oh, it was nothing… nothing at all…"he said frightened by me. Then, after a few minutes of walking we came across a wood cabin like house in a the middle of a clearing in the forest with a waterfall behind it! The sun, which was shining directly on it, only made the experience better.

(It's so beautiful! I would love to live in a house like!) "Sorey, it's that Spencer's house?" I asked. He quickly responded with a "yeah" and lead us the the front door. "We finally made it!" Nikko excitedly said running up to the front porch with Sorey. Looking over at Cyade l, I found that he was just as amazed as I was. "Cyade, you ready to get our new gear?" I asked giving his back a quick slap. "Y-yeah." He responded walking up behind Sorey and Nikko with me.

After three knocks on the door a gorgeous female lopunny answered, greeting us with this motherly smile. "You all finally made it! I've been waiting so long to meet you all in person. I must say, you all are much cutier in person: Sorey, Nikko , and Cyade. It's especially nice to finally meet you Serah." (AGH! To meet me? I don't know who she is yet, but she's amazing!) "Please come in you four.

Entering the house nearly took my breath away! It was like the perfect mix of nature and technology. (For a house made with what looks like wood, this was amazing!) Taking a quick look behind me to see how my team was doing, they were just as amazed as I was… Well, all except Sorey. What really almost killed me with excitement was her kitchen, it was big and had six large windows that looked out on the waterfall. That's where we saw Spencer talking to a younger looking Lucario.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what's your name?" I asked the Lopunny. She giggled a bit and said. "My name is Lucy, and those two Lucario outside are my husband and son: Spencer, and Anubis. "OH WOW! A SON AND HUSBAND! WILL YOU BE MY ROLE-MODEL!? "I suddenly blurted hugging her. "Oh my! I'd be happy to… In the meantime, you all must be hungry, please let me cook something for you all until my husband is ready." "Oh man! Didn't even need to ask, you're amazing ." Nikko yelled rushing over to the kitchen table with Cyade,and Sorey. "This might actually be my chance to learn some new recipes!" I quickly grabbed my notepad from my tail and watched as she began to cook.

After we ate, lead us to her beautiful backyard where Spence had four special looplets laid out for us. "I'm glad to see that you all made it here in one piece. Now, for what you came for: The Inferno looplet, The Hydro looplet, The Aura looplet, last but not least The Master looplet. Each one was careful crafted to support you in every way during battle. (He's not lying about their power, we saw that at first hand with the fight between Sorey, Nikko, and Cyade… I'd just like to know why he's doing this for us.) Then, just before Sorey and the others ran up to Spencer to receive the looplets I quickly planted my and asked "why?" In an seemingly aggressive tone.

"What's wrong, Serah." Sorey asked stopping in place with Nikko and Cyade. "What's the real reason you made these for us, Spencer? I know from personal experiences that people don't just give things away and expect nothing in return." I asked staring him in the eyes. Suddenly, he began to clap and praise me. "Impressive, Serah. You are truly worthy of being the leader of your team. Sorey, would you please explain to your partners why I created these looplets for them?" He said, giving Sorey the center of attention.

"W-well, I should have mentioned this earlier but…" He mumbled. "It's cool, Sorey, just say what you have to say." Cyade said smiling, and patting his back for reassurance. (Come on, Sorey, we're your team just say what you need to say.) Slowly, leaving the feeling of anxiety behind, Sorey smiled and told us why. "Uncle Spencer, made these looplets for personal research, he's studying the effects of type specific battle tools on a pokemon's performance during battle. and so he made these because he thinks by using us we would be able to test the looplets in different scenarios. This would drastically improve his research ." (Research, huh.) "Well, Serah, your call will you continue as part of my research or not?" Spencer kindly asked.

"Hmm…I'll need my team to decide with me. Yo, Sorey, Cyade, and Nikko let's circle up." In a matter of seconds they gathered around me like a team of passimian planning their game strategy. "Well, what do you guys think we should do?" I asked to the group. "I not sure, I really don't wanna' be used as an experiment." Nikko said softly. "It's not like that Nikko, it's more like you unknowingly collecting information from your battles." Sorey stated. "Cyade, how do you feel about this?" I asked. "Hmmp, I really don't give a damn." He claimed. (Jeez, I should have known that was coming.) "Enough about us, how do you feel about it, Serah?" Nikko asked, essentially handing me the mic on center stage. (Are they really okay with whatever I decide on?) Looking at all of their cute little faces, I was warmed by their smiles of assurance towards me.

It was enough to make me cry a bit. Slowly, I wiped my tears, took a deep breath, and broke the circle and faced Spencer with a determined look on all of our faces. "We've decided that, As long as this tech can help us achieve our goal of helping others in a time of need, we will gladly become your research projects. However, if your tech doesn't support us to reach those goals then… Then we'll return it in a heartbeat." (Oh my goodness, I actually just said that to an adult!) "Woah, Serah that was amazing!" Nikko suddenly shouted hugging me.

"You know you're an amazing leader, right?" Sorey said hugging me. "That was pretty cool, Serah." Cyade said smiling at me. "Well then, I definitely didn't expect an answer like that one." Spencer praised, bringing our special looplets to us. Unknowingly, approach me from behind and something that stuck with me for a long time. "Serah, it's up you to continue leading them the way you are. What you just just said to my husband proved that. I genrette you, if you continue on this path you'll surely have created the strongest team in your guild with you on top." Then, in a matter of seconds tears came rushing a smile that wouldn't break for a long time.

"Hold on, Serah, there's still one more thing we have to do before this story ends." Sorey mentioned, while I was putting on my looplet. "Oh yeah! the battle!" I giggled a bit, and readied myself for battle.

~The End~


End file.
